Until We Meet Again(Revised)
by MyLockedHeart
Summary: As Shenron appears before our heroes, he has with him a foretold prophecy. One, not only involving Goku, but also his oldest friend. (This is a redo of my original One-shot.)


**This is just a quick one shot that I wrote at 2 am. It's my personal spin on the series finale. I know a lot of people don't really care much for GT, but it had its moments. This is just what _I_ wanted to happen. Enjoy!**

"He actually succeeded." Vegeta said in awe as he gazed upon the sky, the clear beautiful sky that shown no resemblance to the battle torn earth below, where just mere moments ago Goku delivered the destructive ball of energy that devastated the almighty Omega. Vegeta had witnessed the final confrontation and when the dust finally settled he quickly realized that he could neither see nor sense the dragon.

It's over.

He directed his gaze toward the spot where he saw the younger saiyan last. His expression became downcast at the sight of the still form.

Though he was looking at him, he could no longer sense his presence. He inhaled deeply at the sight before him as he silently paid his respects to his fallen rival.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of movement around himself. And he turned around to see Trunks pushing a large piece of debris off of his mother and sister.

The proud saiyan immediately flew over to his family. "Are you all alright?" He asked his mate.

"Yeah, we're good." Bulma answered, dusting herself off.

And just then, the rest of the gang emerged from the rubble.

Gohan grunted as he pushed aside large rocks. "Is everyone okay?" He yelled.

A collective "yes" was heard throughout the makeshift arena.

Bulma sighed in relief at the confirmation of life among her family and friends and crossed the short distance to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, in turn, he encircled his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a while until Bulma pulled back and noticed that someone was missing.

"Vegeta, where's Goku?" He said nothing, instead he turned his head towards the middle of the ruins. When she followed his gaze it became clear that he was, in fact, answering her question. Her heart swelled with the all too familiar feeling of hurt that occurred when she knew that her loved ones lost their lives in battle. "Oh, Goku." She said quietly. No tears fell as she closed her eyes and mourned her longtime friend.

Her grieving process was cut short by the abrupt shaking of the ground.

She looked back in the direction of Goku just in time to see all seven of the mystical orbs, she had searched majority of her youth for, levitate and glow.

"What's happening to the dragon balls?" Goku's eldest son said in confusion.

His question was answered when the balls came together and out shot a fearsome creature that flew towards the sky. It swirled and danced until its body became a tangled heap in the air above, much to the shock of the group below.

The Eternal Dragon had returned.

Bulma was the first among them to gather herself enough to speak. "So, Shenron appears before us without being summoned?" She said, looking up. "That's never happened before. I mean I never heard him do this kind of thing." She said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and doesn't the sky usually cloud up and go dark?" Gohan asked.

The mighty dragon stared down upon the group from his perch in the clouds. He seemed to be searching the crowd. When he turned to the ,ever so still, body of their comrade he came closer. "Now, arise, Goku." Shenron boomed with glowing red eyes as Goku enveloped in golden light and brought back from the edge of death.

Chichi saw the light out of the corner of her eye, and her face lit up. "Goku your alive!" Chichi said as she and Bulma stepped closer.

The miniature savior blinked in confusion at his family and friends until he looked up. "Shenron?" He said groggily. "You're here? So I'm guessing all of the Shadow Dragons are gone?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but you know why they never had to appear at all?" Shenron said.

Goku looked downwards thoughtfully before looking back up. "Kind of." He breathed.

"The dragon balls were over used. Followed by a barrage of enemies from your past, a final wish was made, causing the balls to crack under the pressure of negative energy. The dragon balls were meant to be a thing of amazing magic and power. Something to be revered and not as an ease for a method, but the dream of never having to use them." The fearsome creature cast his eyes at the group and, for a split second, locked eyes with the blue-haired genius. "I'm afraid now I must separate myself, and the dragon balls, from earth for a very long time." Shenron said.

Goku glanced over at his family. "I gotcha." He nodded and smiled bravely, turning his attention back to the dragon. "But I was wondering, for old times sake, if you wouldn't mind listening to one more request I have." He said.

"One last time." Shenron said.

"After the hole to hell was opened the earth had no time to recover when the Shadow Dragons started to destroy things even more. So many people have died." He paused with a sigh. "If this is anyone's fault it's mine. I take full responsibility. And I just wish that the people of earth and the universe didn't have to die for nothing. The fight was never theirs to win or lose, but they all lost anyway." Goku said solemnly.

"Your final wish is granted." Shenron said, understanding the final request, and his eyes glowed red as every being who had lost their lives when the hole to hell was open to this very day was brought back.

"Thank you Shenron." Goku said gratefully as he began to feel life come back to the planet.

"The time has come that I must say goodbye." Shenron said.

Goku shot his head up. "You mean you're leaving us for good now?" He asked.

The dragon gave a single nod. "Are you coming along, Goku?" Shenron asked, bringing his head down towards Goku. "And you to, Bulma." He said, surprising everyone.

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked looking at the small saiyan for information. "Kakarot, what is he talking about?"

"That's what I wanna know." Bulma said, stepping beside Goku.

Goku said nothing, instead it was Shenron who did the talking. "Bulma, you and Goku both are prophets."

Bulma appeared taken aback. "Prophets? What do you mean?" She asked.

He snaked around the two of them as he got lower to the ground. "Your destinies were written in stone. There was no way around it."

"What was our destiny?" Goku asked, finally standing.

"That the two of you would bring about another hundred year war."

"What?!" The supposed prophets said in unison.

"It is written that the day you cross paths for the first time will be the first day of The Hundred Year War. This has been constant since the beginning of time. And this has occurred everywhere, not just on Earth. And every single time it does you are in the middle of it all."

"This isn't possible. I'm not a fighter! How could _I_ possibly be apart of this prophecy?" She exclaimed.

"That's true! Bulma doesn't fight." Goku agreed.

"The day you two met a spark was ignited within you both." He explained, staring deep into the eyes of the inventor. Bulma went still as she began to see images invading her vision.

"Bulma's incarnations have always been a selfish, conceited kind." There were hundreds of images of men and women of different races and species, that all resembled her.

Shenron then turned his eyes to the saiyan, and Goku got caught in the same trance-like state. "Goku's were always naive, carefree and oblivious to the world around them." He explained further. The both of them seeing hundreds of pairs of peoples, through many lifetimes. Growing and sharing their lives together. Going through hell and high water together. And, eventually, dying together.

"When you two, inevitably, came together and decided to journey this planet as a pair, you unknowingly began the shedding of those tendencies by giving Bulma someone to care about other than herself and removing her selfish ways. And by giving Goku someone to protect while simultaneously giving his life purpose, something to fight for. Something to look forward to. When your hearts declared one another a friend a beacon was lit that attracted trouble from all corners of the universe. A beacon that would not burn out until the ones who ignited it perished, who would usually go on to be over a hundred years of age. Only then can the universe be at peace." He tore them from their trance. "You see, Bulma didn't need to be a fighter she only needed to be alive."

Bulma gently shook her head to remove the fogginess. "Then the war is over! Goku and I have both lost our lives." She exclaimed, visibly upset.

"But never at same time." The Dragon added.

She stepped forward. "Bu-" she was cut off by a small, but strong hand grabbing her wrist.

"No. He's right, Bulma." Goku said sadly. "All those times I died you still lived." Her face became downcast at the reminder of those dark times. "And when you died I was brought back to life earlier that day."

She deflated with a deep sigh. "You're right." She said calmly, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked down at the man child then back at Shenron. "So are you going to kill us both?"

"No!" Vegeta said, jumping in front of her. "No one's killing anyone."

"I'm not going to kill you. Just come with me."

"She's not going anywhere with y-"

Vegeta cut off by Bulma grabbing his shoulder firmly. "He's right, Vegeta."

He turned to face the love of his life. "But, Bulma,"

"It is best for the people of the universe." Shenron interjected. "I will personally end this here."

She looked up at the dragon and nodded her head. "I trust you." She choked out.

Goku began to walk closer to the giant beast and looked towards her. "Are you ready, Bulma?" Goku asked.

She dropped her head in pure sadness and began to sob. She lifted her head up to look at the beautiful sunset sky. "It's been a long ride. A lot of years." She breathed. "I must have been only sixteen when I first went looking for the dragon balls and stumbled into Goku." She paused with a shaky sigh. "The decades sure seem to fly by." She reminisced, clearly excepting her fate. "And I'm gonna miss you all. I love you."

"Mom, no!" Her children said in unison.

She looked over at the small group and gave a weak smile then turned back to her mate, cupping his face and passionately kissed him for the last time. "Thank you." She whispered, as their foreheads came together.

Vegeta shook his head. "No. Thank you, Bulma. For everything."

And she pulled from his embrace then went to stand next to Goku and took hold of his tiny hand.

The saiyan bowed his head and scoffed. "I guess we should have known it would end this way. You being the genius and all." Goku said jumping onto Shenron head and pulling his oldest friend up with him.

"Wait!" Vegeta said, flying over to them still reluctant to let go.

"We'll be okay, Vegeta." Goku said reassuringly.

"They're all in your hands now. Take care of them." Bulma said tearfully.

Vegeta nodded dutifully before moving away as the massive dragon took towards the sky.

"Goodbye, everyone." Bulma said sadly.

"Goku, Bulma, are you crazy! You don't even know where he's taking you!" Chichi yelled as the dragon flew into the clouds.

"I wonder where you're off to this time, dad." Gohan wondered aloud. The full force of the memories he had shared with the both coming in at that moment.

"Hey Goku! Are you going to be home by dinner time tonight!" Chichi yelled as the dragon tail disappeared into the clouds, "Huh, I planned on making a nice dinner just for him. Well, I guess it's takeout food now." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm sure he'll come back if you're going to cook dinner. Just what were you planning on making by the way?" Goten said.

"Tonight, we're having Roasted Pow Shiskabob with Horn Crame Tators" Chichi said.

"Alright! That's my favorite!" Goten said.

"Well I guess it's time we got going too." Bulla said weakly to her brother and father as she hugged the former.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Trunks said as he comforted his younger sibling.

"Take care, everyone. I'm heading back home as well." Majuub said taking to the air.

"Hey, mom, I'll help you get dinner started back at the house." Goten said grabbing his mom and flew them back home.

"Hey, dad, why don't you come over to our house for dinner tonight? We'd love to have you." Videl said.

"That sounds wonderful." Hercule said as they began walking away.

Pan looked out to the sky as Trunks noticed her.

"What's up Pan?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just wondering. Is what Shenron said true? Are we ever going to see the dragon balls again?" Pan said.

"Pan, it's up to us to make sure that we won't ever need them again. So from now on we're going to have to focus all of our energy towards preventing problems instead of relying on the dragon balls to solve them. Once were capable of that I have no doubt in my mind that the dragon balls will appear once again. This is what my mother and your grandfather left for." Trunks offered.

She turned to him and beamed. "Smart thinking, Trunks. I bet you're right." Pan said.

He nodded proudly. "Alright then, we better get home." Trunks said preparing to take to the air.

"It's about time." Pan said confidently.

"Pan, wait!" Trunks said as he spotted a part of Bulma and Goku's clothes on the ground and Pan picked it up.

"Wait a sec! These look like the same clothes grandpa and Bulma were wearing before they rode off on Shenron." Pan said.

"Mom." Bulla said as she saw the Capsule Corp. insignia.

"They are." Vegeta said surprising Pan, Bulla and Trunks as they saw him still looking to where the dragon disappeared. "Take good care of those, Pan." He said taking to the air.

"You ready to go, Bulla?" Trunks asked.

She took her mother clothing from her friend and stared lovingly at it. "You can go. I have my jet."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna stand here for a while." She said holding her mother's shirt.

He hugged his sister. "Well, I'll see you at home." He said and flew off in same direction as his father.

Once he was gone Pan clenched the garment in her hands. "I'll miss you." Pan said looking out to the sky.

Bulla placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all will." She smiled. "Goodbye." Bulla said, as the both of them paid their respects to their lost loved ones.

Off in the clouds, Shenron flew fiercely towards the heavens as the dragon balls encircled his passengers.

Now sitting cross-legged, still holding her hand, Goku glanced over at Bulma when he felt a change in her aura and stared in amazement at what was happening and she didn't even seem to notice that her body was being engulfed in white light.

She must have felt his eyes on her though, because she turned to meet his gaze. "What's wrong, Goku?" She asked.

He smiled up at her when the light subsided. "Nothing. Nothing, at all." He said as turned his attention ahead of them and yawned, suddenly feeling fatigued. "Do you feel that?"

Bulma yawned as well. "Yeah. I feel sleepy all of a sudden." And they both fell backwards onto the dragons back. "I think our adrenaline just wore off." She mumbled as she was the first to succumb to sleep.

Goku turned to face her sleeping form. "I've never been so tired in my entire life." He said happily. And just like that, he to embraced slumber.

Still circling above them, the dragon balls fell upon them. One by one, three of the seven balls entered each of their bodies with the last one entering their entwined hands.

As the fabled dragon left the planet he took with him a child size Goku and a teen aged Bulma into the unknown.

-A Hundred Years Later-

The opening to the World Martial Arts Tournament opened up letting in the light of the sun into the stadium as the announcer stood on the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament you will witness the final two final matches before our final bout in the Junior Division!" the white haired announcer with shades yelled, "lets go! First Goku Jr. verses Vegeta Jr. I know what your all thinking he's a dead ringer of the statue perched above us your assumptions happen to be correct! Goku Jr. is the great great grandchild of the legendary Goku who fought in this very arena many years ago and in the audience we are proud to welcome Pan who is the grandchild of the hero Mr. Satan and Goku!"

In the audience a much aged Pan with shades upon her face was watching the fight before she heard her name from the person sitting next to her.

"You're Pan, aren't you?" Said the woman to her left. "You're the granddaughter?"

"Yes, it's true. Are you surprised?" Pan said without looking at the woman.

"Well yeah, of course I'm surprised. Your related to the legendary Goku!" She said putting down her phone that she was screaming at earlier.

"I have more crazy relatives that I don't know what to do with." She said removing her shades. "And they're all heroes!" she said winking.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, that's my grandpa." She said, finally turning her head to look at the young woman and her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Briefs family would you?"

The woman, with a near striking resemblance to the brilliant heiress who rode away on the Eternal Dragon all those years ago, nodded her head. "Yes. I actually just inherited the family business from my father a couple of years back. I'm the newest president of Capsule Corp. Blair Briefs." She said extending her hand to the elderly woman.

"It's nice to meet you." Pan said as she shook her hand, all the while never looking away from her face. "It's uncanny." She said before letting go.

"What is?"

"The resemblance."

"Between who?" Blair asked.

"Did you, by any chance, know your great grandmother?" She asked ignoring her question.

"Which one?"

"Bulla,"

"Bulla? Yeah, she passed when I was still in my teens. Why?"

Pan looked down at her lap at the reminder of her dear old friends passing. "I grew up with her."

"Are you serious? But she never said anything about you."

"Uh huh. In fact, our families actually grew up together." Pan said, looking out at the arena.

"Really?" Blair said.

"Yep. Our families have been acquainted dating all the way back to my grandpa Goku and your great-great grandmother Bulma."

"You knew Bulma?"

"I sure did. And you look exactly like her."

"Well, she must have been very beautiful then." She said obnoxiously.

"I see you got her personality to." Pan mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. She was beautiful indeed."

"So what happened to her?" Blair asked.

Pan closed her eyes and sighed. "What are you talking about?" She really didn't want to answer the question.

"Well she just up and disappeared one day and no one knows what happened to her."

"How do you know that?"

"After I inherited the company I did some research on her to see where I stood as the first female to take over since her." She said honestly. "She did so much in her short time as president. You know she went down in history for her inventions. She was brilliant." She admired. "But for some reason her name kept popping up in some the most strangest events to have occurred on earth, with the last one being a hundred years ago. And after that no one ever saw or heard from her again. A few weeks later a statue was erected in her honor in West City. Today is the anniversary of her disappearance, actually. But today is also the anniversary of Goku's disappearance as well." She stared at the elderly woman's face. "I can't really explain it. "She's like this great mystery within our family." She explained.

"No one ever said anything about it?"

"Nope. And the only people who could have possibly known what happened to those two that day are all gone, along with the secret of whatever caused all of that destruction that day."

Pan shrugged. "I guess the people of Earth weren't meant to know." She said truthfully. The world didn't need to know what happened. But it was still nice to see her grandfather's efforts being appreciated.

"Yeah," she agreed, but then perked up suddenly. "Wait a second! You were friends with Bulla during Bulma's life! Did she happen to mention anything about her mother? Do remember anything from back then?"

Pan smiled. "No. Bulla didn't tell me anything about that day." She wasn't lying. She didn't need anyone to tell her anything, she witnessed it first-hand.

The young woman sighed in disappointment. "I guess you're right." She said as she turned her attention back to the arena. "Go, Vegeta!" She exclaimed, cheering him on.

Pan looked at her again. "Vegeta jr. is your son?" She asked.

Blair nodded. "He's a great fighter!"

"You named him after Vegeta?" She said smugly.

"Yeah. In a weird way I always felt connected to Bulma. I told myself that if I ever had a daughter I would have named her after Bulma, but I ended up having a boy so I named him after her husband instead."

"Whoa! That kid looks a lot like Vegeta!" Pan said, getting a better look at the young boy standing off to the side of the ring.

"That's what I'm told." Blair shrugged.

Down on the arena Goku Jr. stood in the ring as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes. "Focus, focus, focus." He said.

"Ew. What are you wearing? Rags?" A kid said as Goku Jr. opened his eyes to see Vegeta Jr. walk out into the ring.

"They're not rags, Vegeta. They happen to be fighting clothes of my great ancestor. They're just a bit aged, that's all." Goku Jr. said.

'Well will you look at that!' Pan thought. 'That kid is the spitting image of Vegeta! Now there are two clones running around!'

"This is turning out to be quite the little reunion!" She said to herself.

"I can't wait to watch this battle, it's going to be a good fight. And I'm certain my Vegeta will win it." Blair said as her wrist phone rang.

'Can't be so sure about that! Though I'd put my money on Goku jr. any day!' Pan thought.

"Madam President, the meeting is about to start, we need you back immediately!" A man on her watch communicator said.

"Not right now! My son just walked into the ring!" she said.

'It looks like Bulma's work with the Capsule Corporation is still paying off after all these years. It's so funny how things have turned out. Makes life quite interesting.' Pan thought as she got up.

"Goku! Show that kid what you're made of! Come on now give him one for Grandma Pan!" she yelled.

"Let's go, Vegeta!" Blair yelled.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled as the gong was hit and the two kids went into a speed battle as flashes of blue bounced all around the ring before Goku and Vegeta began punching and kicking at each other in the air above the ring.

'I wouldn't expect anything less from these two. They are the descendants of Goku and Vegeta. It's just like the old days.' Pan thought.

Goku and Vegeta then landed back on the ring after colliding their attacks. "You put up quite a good fight there, weirdo, I didn't think I was going to have a chance to do this things." Vegeta said as he powered to Super Saiyan.

"Well if that's how you want to play it!" Goku said turning Super Saiyan.

"Hey that's pretty cool there, I didn't know we could both become blonde." Vegeta said.

"Ha, ha this is going to be a good match huh?" Goku said.

"You ready?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah!" Goku said as Vegeta and him charged at each other.

"You get him Goku! Show that kid who boss!" Pan yelled as Goku and Vegeta punched at each other. As she cheered on she suddenly spotted the spiked up hair of Goku (the adult one) out in the audience leaning over the wall watching the fight. "Grandpa?"

Pan immediately started rushing towards the spot in the crowd. "Let me through please!" She said making her way through the audience, "Excuse me! Coming through! Pardon me! Move it or lose!"

When Pan reached the spot she saw that Goku gone from it. 'Pan you old goat you must be seeing things again!' She thought to herself as she returned to her seat to enjoy the rest of the tournament.

As Goku was walking out of the arena when he felt a tug at his shoulder.

"Where have you been?"

Goku turned around to a twenty-something looking Bulma. "I was watching the fight. Did you know that our descendants are fighting right now?" He said excitingly, pointing at the large screen broadcasting the show.

"Yeah, I saw them. They look exactly like you and Vegeta!" She said nostalgically

"Did you see Blair sitting next to Pan? Now she looks exactly like _you_! She could be your twin!"

"Yeah, I saw her." She scoffed. "It's good to see our families coming back together after all these years." She said, nostalgia in her eyes as she watched the screen, then turned to him. "But it's time to go."

"Aw, Bulma, but the fight just started." He whined.

"I wanna stay to, but we have to get going."

"Fine," He pouted. "We're going." He said as they began walking towards the exit.

"It's good to see that my father's life's work wasn't in vain." Bulma said thinking about the young woman she just saw.

"And it's good to know that if it comes to it the earth still has someone to protect it." Goku putting his arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk.

She patted his chest as she leaned into his side. "Let's hope that that won't be anytime soon."

When they reached the exit Goku immediately scooped her up and took off towards the sky, back to their life of immortality and back to their constant roaming of the universe. And together, they lived their never-ending lives for the sake of peace, and even though they had no permanent residence, they were content because they had each other to call home.

**And that was my very first attempt at a one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this. P.S. I haven't given up on E.Y.E.W, a new chapter will be up very soon.**


End file.
